Never Bet Against Your Woman
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: A little something I came up with. A "friendly" bet between Andy and Sam. I hope you like it. Set sometime early in S3 before all hell breaks lose.


Jerry and Oliver share an _Oh man! He just doesn't get it! ,_ look. They're about to have to teach their best friend a very necessary lesson in love and relationships. Never, _ever _make a bet with your woman whether you're six months in, three years in, or 16 years in. It's just a _bad_ idea. Sammy and McNally had been talking basketball all night. It was supposed to be a fun, friendly cookout at the Shaw residence but it was turning into a _who's better at what _game. He and Jerry actually found it pretty amusing.

So it came down to this, Sam and Andy would play one on one, best two out of three to 10 points, loser has to sing at Karaoke night at the Penny and winner gets to choose the song. Oliver hung his head; Sammy clearly had forgotten or didn't know that McNally had been an All-Star in high school and All-Conference in college. Sam even suggested that they have partners. He asked Jerry because they play one on one three times a week. Jerry agreed and Traci agreed to be Andy's partner. Ollie was so glad he wasn't going to have to play. He was also glad that he and Jerry could communicate without saying a word.

One nod from Jerry let him know that he was going to help his buddy with an important lesson. So the game began, Oliver and Zoe being impartial judges. Halfway through the second game Sammy realized he had underestimated McNally but she wasn't being smug about it at all and _that_ made him look like an even bigger idiot. Andy and Traci had won the first game and Sam and Jerry barely pulled off a win on the second. Sam wouldn't back down even when they were offered a chance out.

The third game was a close one but Andy pulled it off on the last point even though Sammy was making it really difficult. He took his loss pretty well, even high-fiving her. They went back to enjoying the cookout. Sam sat with his arm around Andy, playing with her pony tail. They helped Oliver and Zoe clean up and left around 9:00. He helped Andy into his truck and headed out.

He took her hand as he got settled in. "Your place or mine?"

She shrugged and quietly said, "It's up to you."

He stole a glance and could tell something was wrong but he didn't know what. "Hey." Squeezing her hand so she would look at him. "You ok over there?" She only nodded. "You sure because you look upset?"

When she smiled it didn't quite reach her beautiful eyes. "I'm fine." He let the subject drop until they got to his house. He parked and went around to help her out.

When she slid out he took her in his arms and pulled her close, kissing her softly. "Andy, please tell me what's wrong. I know that look." He searched her face but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He tilted her chin up. He could see worry Iurking. "Is this about the basketball game?" He almost missed her slight nod. He felt a lurch in his stomach. "You think I'm upset?" Another slight nod. He felt butterflies. He couldn't believe that she would think he was upset with her. Sure, he was competitive as hell but it wasn't like that with her. He carried her towards his door, kissing her at each step he took. "Sweetheart, I'm far from upset. It was a friendly game and you kicked ass." Kissing her neck this time. "So can I see that smile that I love so much?"

She tried but it still didn't quite reach her eyes. It really bothered Sam that she thought he would be upset with her. She didn't say much the rest of the night and when it came time for bed she curled up next to him and fell asleep.

They slept in the next day and Sam made them brunch. She still wasn't her usual happy self. He couldn't take it but she wouldn't talk either. It was their day off and they just spent the day relaxing at his place. They had the early shift the next day so they went to bed early. The next morning Sam got up early and made pancakes for her. It still didn't help. He drove them to work, carried her bag inside, kissed her at the locker room door and went in the men's looking for Oliver. He was already there and talking to Jerry.

Oliver could see something was up. "How's it going brother?"

Sammy shook his head. "I don't know Ollie. She's barely said anything since last night. She thinks I'm upset that I lost." Jerry and Oliver scoffed. Sam sat up straight. "What?" They shook their heads. "No, really. Am I that bad?"

Jerry patted Sam's shoulder and said. "Buddy. You really are that bad."

Sam looked at his friends disbelievingly. He threw his hands up. "But I took it pretty well didn't I?"

Jerry and Ollie thought for a minute. Actually Sam had taken it pretty well. They nodded and Oliver said, "She probably just remembers the game against 27th. You were pretty bad there buddy."

Sam thought back and he had let his nature get the best of him a couple of times. "So, what do I do to prove to her that I'm not mad?" They shrugged. "Come on! You guys know I don't do this very well. I need your help."

They shook their heads and Jerry said, "We'll think about it and let you know." Sam didn't like being left in limbo like that but he simply nodded and finished dressing for parade.

Traci could see something was wrong with her friend. "Andy? Are you ok?" She just shrugged. Traci sat down beside her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Did you guys have a fight last night?" She shook her head. "Then why do you look like it's the end of the world?"

A tear rolled down Andy's cheek. "I think he's mad he lost."

Traci nodded. "Did he say that?" Andy shook her head. "Then why do you think that?"

Andy rung her hands. "It's Sam, Traci. You know how he is."

Traci nodded because she knew what Andy meant. "But it's different with you. I was there last night remember? He looked pleased."

Andy looked at Traci, "He said he wasn't mad. Do you really think so?"

Traci gave her best friend a big smile and nodded. "Yeah. I really think so Andy. Sam's become a different man since you two got together. If he says he isn't then you should believe him." Andy nodded. "Hurry up. We can't be late for parade."

Andy dressed quickly and followed her friend out. Sam decided one step would be to have coffee waiting for her. She usually got it for both of them after parade but he needed to do something. He sat it down at her usual spot where she sat with her friends. He took his place in the back with Ollie and Jerry, waiting and watching. She came in at the last second with Nash and stopped short when she saw the coffee waiting. She looked up at Sam and he winked. She looked terrified. She actually looked scared and Sam was heart-broken at that look.

She sat down and touched the coffee. Oliver and Jerry exchanged glances, worried glances. Did McNally think Sammy was setting her up or something? Maybe their attempt to help their friend had backfired. She finally picked up the cup and took a drink. Sam let out a breath.

Andy felt stupid. How could she think Sam would be mean to her? She was assigned to ride with him today. Best told them in the beginning as long as they stayed professional he would let them stay partners. Sam looked at Jerry and Oliver, they just shrugged. He knew he was going to have to do something big for her. Tomorrow night was Karaoke night and he had to devise a plan. He walked past her when they were dismissed and took her coffee.

She met his eyes and saw that he was a little hurt at her reaction. He took a sip as he kept walking. He went to stand by the coffee station because he knew she would replace the one he took. A few minutes later she walked up. He took a cup and handed it to her, pouring coffee into it and handing her the milk.

She half smiled at him before he walked away saying, "I'll see you at the car."

Traci, Jerry, and Oliver had been watching from a distance. Oliver spoke. "We just have to let it play out. Only intervene if it gets really bad." Jerry and Traci nodded in agreement. The rest of the shift went by quickly and without any issues. Everyone was heading to the Penny after work. Karaoke night was a big night for them. Sam was prepared to fulfill his end of the bet. He stood outside of the locker room waiting on her. She was still moping around and he just couldn't take it.

He took her hand as she walked up beside him. "You ready for Karaoke night? I know it's your favorite."

She shook her head. "I just want to go home."

Sam smiled at her. "Just one drink. Everyone is waiting on us, plus I owe you a song."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she shook her head. "Home, I just want to go home. I don't care about the bet."

He pulled her towards the door. "Come on McNally. We're going to have a drink with our friends and enjoy some music."

She let him lead her to the truck. He took her bag and helped her inside. They arrived at the Penny a few minutes later and went in. Andy went to join her friends at the rookie table. Sam joined his friends at the bar. Oliver gave him a questioning look and Sam shook his head. His buddy patted him on the shoulder. Sam knew Andy would _never_ make him hold up his end of the bet. He had a few drinks trying to figure out what he was going to do. The only thing he knew to do was put his name on the list and pick a song. He discreetly made his way to the stage and looked through the song list, finding the one he thought would work he wrote his name down. He had time for a couple more drinks. There were 4 names ahead of his.

Sam could sing, he just didn't like to. It wasn't that he was too cool; he just didn't like to be the center of attention. Oliver had seen him. He nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder. It was funny when his name was called; a hush went out across the bar. He rolled his eyes. Could it really be that difficult to believe he would do this? Yes. Actually it was and he couldn't even believe that he was doing it. But he would do anything for her; even make a fool of himself. He had been watching her and she stiffened when they called his name but she wouldn't turn around.

When the music started Jerry and Oliver laughed and knew they had to help their brother so they joined him on stage. Andy could not believe her ears and neither could anyone else. Gail and Traci were stifling a giggle as they also recognized the song. It was One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful".

Sam took a deep breath and started singing. Much to everyone's surprise he was pretty good. The Penny went absolutely crazy. The boys put on a hell of a show. Luckily Sam had had enough beer and scotch to help his nerves along. She was watching him over her shoulder, still not giving in to a full turn around. Nash kept nudging her and Andy would just shake her head.

Gail was totally amused, "What the hell have you done to Swarek?" She laughed and then screamed, "Whoo! Hoo!"

By the time the song ended Sam was standing behind her. He might as well just go all out. He turned her around and kissed her deeply, whispering in her ear, "McNally, I love you and don't ever doubt that."

She had the craziest look on her face. "Sam….. Are you nuts? You just….you…"

He smiled his full dimple smile for her, "I'm only nuts for you. And yes I just sang on stage for you. In case you missed it I'm pretty sure Noelle got it on her phone."

She looked at him in disbelief, shaking her head. Then her face lit up with the smile he had been waiting for all day. "Take me home Sammy."

His 1000 kilowatt smile shined and the dimples kicked in. "Yes ma'am." He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. _God! He loved the way this woman smelled!_

They walked out of the penny, arms around each other. They stopped in front of Sam's truck, Andy was shaking her head. Sam looked at her amused. "What?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I still can't believe you did that. You didn't have to, you know?"

He smiled back and said, "Of course I did. First, A Swarek never welches on a bet. How was I supposed to know my girl was such a bad ass with a basketball? And second," Running his thumb lightly across her lips, "I couldn't stand not seeing that beautiful smile of yours. Andy, I would _never_ be upset with you for a silly bet. Ok?"

Andy's heart felt like it was soaring for the first time in days. She nodded, "Ok. How about we just don't bet against each other anymore?"

Sam nodded, "Deal. Now what was that about going home?" She kissed him deeply. "Oh. Yeah. Now I remember." He escorted her around to the driver's side and opened the door.

Andy looked at him really confused. "What?" Sam nodded towards his truck. "You're going to let me drive?" Sam nodded and held out his hand to help her up. She was stunned into silence and just let him help her. Sam smiled and then walked around to the passenger side and climbed in. She drove them home, slowly which caused Sam to harass her about driving like an old lady.


End file.
